Fire Nation School: An Avatar Fanfiction
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: Set before, during, and after Kuzon(Aang) appears at the school, this story Follows the lives of On Ji, Shoji, and Hide as well as a few other characters I created myself.
1. Threat from the Bully

**This story takes place before, during, and after Kuzon(Aang) appears at the Fire Nation school in the 2nd episode of the last season of Avatar: The Last Airbender. The story focuses mainly around On Ji and Shoji. I just love the idea of seeing Fire Nation families living normal lives, so, I came up with this! Enjoy!!!**

 **How to pronounce OC characters:**

 **Zayn - Zane**

 **Mr. Hiyan - Hee-an**

 **Soniga - Sō neeja**

Chapter I: Threat from the Bully

On Ji walked into Ms. Kwan's classroom and sat down at her seat. She opened her history book.

"Alright," On Ji said to herself, "you got everything? Pencil. Check. History Book. Check. Eraser. Check. Good!" Soon after she had made sure she had everything she needed, Hide walked into the class and winked at On Ji.

"Hey, On Ji!" he said to her, to which On Ji responded by just waving at him. After a few more minutes, Ms. Kwan walked into the room and started speaking.

"Good morning, class! Recite the Fire Nation Oath!" The students in the classroom complied to the teacher's command. The students in the classroom turned and bowed at a painting of Firelord Ozai.

"My life I give to my country, with my hands I fight for Fire Lord Ozai and our forefathers before him. With my mind I seek ways to better my country, and with my feet may our March of Civilization continue."

"Good," Ms. Kwan said, "Now then, turn to page 400 in your history books." On Ji opened her book to the spoken page. On Ji was sitting at her desk when she felt a spit ball hit her on the back of the head. She knew it was the school bully, Zayn and ignored it. Every spit ball that hit her, she just simply pulled off. After a few minutes of spit balls hitting her on the back of the head, a voice spoke to her. It was like a stage whisper. The voice was raspy and deep.

"On Ji!" the voice said. On Ji just turned to look at Zayn. But the second she did so, another spit ball collided on her forehead. Zayn just snickered. Without saying a word, On Ji took off the spit ball and tossed it into a trash can.

"On Ji," Ms. Kwan said.

"Yes, Ms. Kwan?" On Ji replied, slightly nervous that the teacher was angry at her.

"Is Zayn troubling you?" Ms. Kwan asked sternly. She glanced back at Zayn, who had an angry look on his face. She deciphered it as 'you tell her, you're going to need to watch yourself from the moment the bell rings to the moment you get home!'

"Yes. In fact he is!" On Ji said, not too worried about Zayn's look. Ms. Kwan looked up at Zayn.

"Zayn. You are to leave this class immediately. You and I are going to have a little talk outside!" Ms. Kwan said. The teacher and the student left the classroom, Zayn casting an angry look to On Ji before going through the door.

"You're gonna need to watch your back, On Ji!" came a voice. On Ji turned around to reply.

"I know, Shoji!" On Ji said. Just then, Ms. Kwan and Zayn came back inside the classroom. Zayn cast a dreadfully angry face at On Ji. After Zayn sat down, Ms. Kwan continued speaking the lesson.

"Continuing our lesson. On Ji. We are at the beginning of paragraph four on page 402. Continue reading," Ms. Kwan said. On Ji flipped to page 402 and began reading the fourth paragraph.

"Firelord Sozin died in the year of 20 AG while he was still looking for the Air Nomad Avatar. During his last years of searching, he was dumbfounded that the avatar kept eluding him. Soon after his death, his son, Prince Azulon, was then crowned firelord…" Before On Ji could finish reading, the bell rang to go to the Algebraic Period. On Ji grabbed her school supplies and left the classroom. While she was walking down the halls to go to the next class, she heard Shoji's voice.

"On Ji!" he said, running up to her.

"Hey, Shoji! What's up?" On Ji asked.

"You think I should keep you safe- I mean! Watch your back?" Shoji asked. He blushed very brightly, for he was embarrassed that he almost treated her like a helpless damsel in distress.

"What do you mean?" On Ji asked, confused.

"You saw Zayn's glare, right? You know, when he was coming back into the classroom?" Shoji said. On Ji nodded.

"Well… just, watch my back. You don't need to treat me like a princess!" On Ji said, giggling.

"Alright! See you at recess!" Shoji said, as he waved goodbye.

"Bye!" On Ji said, waving back.

"How is THAT watching my back? I'm still a few minutes away from arriving at algebra!" On Ji asked herself. After a little consideration, she just shrugged the feeling off. She arrived at her math class and stood at her desk. She brought out her supplies, once again checking she had everything she needed. Soon, the algebra teacher, Mr. Hiyan, walked into the classroom. He spoke with a deep, French accent.

"Good afternoon, students! Today, we will learn about percentages! Flip to page 248 in your Algebraic books!" Mr. Hiyan said. The class complied. On Ji looked through the page and saw the % sign practically every time she finished a paragraph.

"Now then. For a small example, let's say that there are a million earthbender soldiers in the world and each one was killed by a firebender troop. That number is a percent! Everyone understand?" Mr. Hiyan said. All students except On Ji shook their heads. Noticing this, Hiyan asked her to give him an example.

"Well… if firebender troops killed 200,000 earthbender soldiers, then that would be 20%" On Ji said.

"How do you know that?" Mr. Hiyan said, slightly surprised that one of his students already knew what 20% of 1,000,000 was.

"My mother has been getting me prepped for the algebra test coming up…" On Ji said, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Blushing I see…" Hiyan said, "very understandable if every student is looking at you!" On Ji looked around the classroom.

"So… does anyone, other than On Ji, know what 1% of 1,000,000 is?" Mr. Hiyan said. The class just simply looked at one another, seeing if anyone knew what it was.

"On Ji," Hiyan said, pointing at On Ji, "why don't you tell us?" On Ji just rubbed the back of her head, slightly nervous she might blush again.

"10,000. 10,000 is 1% of 1,000,000!" she said quickly. Hiyan nodded.

"To figure out what 1% of deceased earthbending soldiers there are in 1,000,000, we must take six steps: First, we know, that the number 1,000,000 is 100% because it's the output value of the task. Next, we assume, that x is the value we are looking for. Since 1,000,000 is 100%, we can write it down as 1,000,000 is 100% of 1,000,000. We now know that x is 1% of 1,000,000, so we can write it down…"

"I didn't know that solving percentages was so complicated!" Soniga, the girl who's next to On Ji, whispered in On Ji's ear.

"It's incredibly easy once you get the hang of it!" On Ji whispered back. Soniga looked back at Zayn, who had a mischievous grin as if he's plotting something. Something else she noticed is that Zayn was also staring down On Ji.

"Did you make Zayn angry or something?" Soniga whispered in On Ji's ear. On Ji glanced back at Zayn.

"Let's just say that I need to be careful during recess and when school gets out…!" On Ji said. Soniga shuddered.

"I know," On Ji said. Suddenly, Mr. Hiyan's voice spoke up in a rather tense tone.

"On Ji! Saniga!" Hiyan said. The two girls turned back toward the teacher.

"Sorry, Mr. Hiyan!" On Ji said as she bowed. Hiyan shook his head.

"This is the fourth time this week you have been talking! One more time and I'll have a talk with your parents after school! Understood?!" Hiyan said sternly.

"Yes!" On Ji said quickly with a little fear in her eyes, for she was slightly fearful that she may stain her perfect record of being a nearly flawless student.

"Of course, Mr. Hiyan!" Saniga said calmly. Hiyan nodded and continued the lesson. After a few more minutes of teaching, the bell rang to go to recess. On Ji obviously paid close attention to her surroundings, knowing that Zayn would probably attack her at any given moment.

"On Ji!" the voice of Shoji shouted. On Ji turned and saw the very student running toward her.

"Hey, Shoji!" On Ji said. The two sat down and started talking.

"I actually heard that Zayn was planning on doing something to you after school," Shoji said. On Ji just looked at the ground.

"He was shooting spitballs at me. And he gave me that glare that he gives everyone else he bullies; don't you DARE tell the teacher I was doing said thing he was doing!" On Ji said.

"You know when he gives you THAT look, it pretty much means he's gonna take you to a disclosed location and make you do something that could get you in major trouble with the school, right?" Shoji asked.

"Eh… boy…" On Ji said. Suddenly, a shadow cast over them. They looked up and saw Hide.

"What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend, Shoji?!" Hide asked angrily, grabbing Shoji by the collar and furiously yanking him up to his feet.

"Hide! We weren't doing anything that implies that I'm dating him!" On Ji said angrily, getting up to her feet. Hide just simply ignored On Ji's remark and punched Shoji in the cheek.

"Hide!! You stop that now!" On Ji demanded. Hide immediately stopped attacking Shoji and looked at On Ji, who had her arms crossed and was glaring at him.

"If you keep acting like that, we're THROUGH!!!" On Ji said. Soon after On Ji said that, the bell rang to go to music class.

"Come on, Shoji!" On Ji said, grabbing Shoji by his hand and bringing him along toward music class. She turned and glared at Hide.

After music class, the bell rang to go home. On Ji was more careful going home than she was going into the yard for recess, for she lived rather isolated from everyone else. She started to calm down when she was a few yards from her house. As she kept walking, she felt someone grab her wrist and yank her into a bush. She began to yelp, but a hand covered her mouth. When she was inside the bush, she saw Zayn. He released his hands from her body. On Ji glared at him.

"You know there are better ways to yank me into a bush than grabbing me by the wrist and putting your hand over my mouth, right?" On Ji whispered angrily.

"How is that?!" Zayn asked.

"You could've, I don't know," On Ji said sarcastically, "said my name!"

"That wouldn't have worked!!" Zayn said.

"Whatever! What do you want?!" On Ji asked.

"You're gonna prank Ms. Kwan tomorrow!" Zayn said, giving On Ji a screwdriver.

"You want me to loosen the bolts on her chair?" On Ji asked. Zayn nodded.

"No! No way am I doing that!" On Ji said angrily.

"Yes you are!" Zayn said. On Ji just tossed the screwdriver back at Zayn and then crawled out of the bush.

"You're going to regret that, On Ji!" Zayn said as he squeezed the screwdriver.

 **There you have it. The first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. To the Office

**How to pronounce names:**

 **Ania: A-neea**

 **Gayan: Gā ohn**

 **Joanan: Joe non**

On Ji walked into her house.

"On Ji," her mother said, "you're late!" On Ji just rolled her eyes, still frustrated that her mother, Ania, had put her on a time limit of getting home.

"It was just Zayn, mother," On Ji replied as she sat down at her 'work table' and began homework.

"What'd he do this time?" her brother, Gayan, asked. Her brother was EXTREMELY emo.

"He decided to start spitting spitballs at me during history and yanked me into a bush on my way home. So after Ms. Kwan asked me if he was bugging me, he gave me that look saying 'you'd better be careful!' Ech! He told me that I was going to loosen the bolts on Ms. Kwan's chair to which I responded 'no!' There is NO way I'm doing THAT!" On Ji said.

"The headmaster really needs to have a talk with that boy's parents!" Ania said. On Ji nodded and continued working on her homework.

"And if the headmaster doesn't make a meeting with his parents, I WILL!" Ania said threateningly. On Ji, taken aback by her remark, shuddered.

"Mom can be scary when she's angry!" Gayan whispered in On Ji's ear.

"Tell me about it!" On Ji replied.

"I can hear you, you know!" Ania stated.

"Sorry," On Ji said.

"Nah. It's okay. I freaked out your father before you were born," On Ji's mother said, "He used to say to me 'Ania. You tend to over exaggerate whenever you're angry.' And I don't know what he means. I don't over exaggerate when I'm angry!" On Ji and Gayan shared a nervous glance at each other.

At Shoji's house, he was doing homework when his dad, Joanan placed a bowl in front of him.

"Seriously, Dad? Onion and banana juice again?" Shoji asked. His dad, not having a larynx, just simply nodded.

"I think you have an unhealthy obsession with this stuff," Shoji said as he started eating.

"Don't be a sour puss! I don't have an obsession over onion and banana juice!" Joanan said. Shoji rolled his eyes.

"Dad," he started, "this is the 15th time this week you've fed me onion and banana juice; and there are only SEVEN days in ONE week! You're feeding me twice as many servings than days there are in ONE WEEK!" Shoji said.

"Fine," Joanan said, "I probably DO have an unhealthy obsession over onion and banana juice…"

"Seriously? 'Probably?' Hm…?" Shoji said.

"Fine! I DO have an unhealthy obsession with onion and banana juice!" Joanan said.

"That's more like it!" Shoji said with a hint of a slight smirk.

The next day, while On Ji and Shoji were walking to class, Hide shoved aside Shoji and stopped the two students in their tracks.

"What the heck do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?!" Hide asked viciously.

"Hide," On Ji said, "we had this conversation yesterday! I'm just friends with Shoji!"

"Doesn't seem like it to me!" Hide said, "You seem to be treating him like a boyfriend! He seems to be treating you like a girlfriend!"

"Hide! We're just friends! I'm not romantically interested in Shoji!" On Ji said angrily, "now you'd better let Shoji go!" Hide released Shoji and just simply looked at On Ji.

"You've got one more chance, Hide!" On Ji said, "if you act like this one more time, we're through!" On Ji finished. She walked away from the two boys. She stepped into Ms. Kwan's class and sat down and, like yesterday, made sure she had her necessary school supplies. Ms. Kwan entered the classroom and the day began like it had yesterday. Suddenly, like yesterday, On Ji felt something hit her on the back of the head. Unlike yesterday, however, it wasn't a spitball, it was a hand.

"Ouch!" On Ji exclaimed, rubbing the back of her head. She peered up and Zayn.

"What do you want?" On Ji asked.

"You knew her chair wasn't the kind of chair with bolts, DIDN'T YOU?!" Zayn said enraged.

"And that is exactly why I wasn't afraid of tossing you that screwdriver back!" On Ji said. Zayn just barely contained his temper. He stood up and sat back down at his desk at the back of the classroom.

"...it was the year of 15 AG when Firelord Sozin battled the Air Nation army. But even then, he could not find the Avatar!" Shoji, who was reading, finished. Ms. Kwan stood up and frowned at Zayn.

"Zayn. This is the second day in a row you've harassed On Ji! Go to the Headmaster's office immediately!" Ms. Kwan said. Zayn got up and huffed a cloud of smoke from his nose. As he was leaving the classroom, he shot On Ji a look that, if it were poisonous, would've killed her.

"It seems to me that you're the only person who's had the courage to stand up to Zayn," Shoji said to On Ji.

"I can see that. Heck," On Ji said, "I think I'm the only person who's ever managed to elude him from hurting me!"

"What do you mean?" Shoji asked.

"That's the first time he's been sent to the headmaster's office," On Ji said. The two students smiled at each other before Ms. Kwan came back into the classroom.


	3. The New Kid Part 1: In Comes Kuzon

You probably noticed that Chapter 2 was shorter than the first chapter. Well, I've finally gotten to the chapter I've been waiting for!

Chapter 3: The New Boy Part One: In Comes Kuzon

A few months have passed and the it was near the end of the first quarter. On Ji walked into Ms. Kwan's class. She sat herself down and repeated what she had done for the past few days. A few minutes into class, the door opened and a boy was pushed in. On Ji and the rest of the class looked up at the boy. He was wearing a headband and seemed taken aback by being enrolled in the Fire Nation School.

"Oh," Ms. Kwan said, "is this a new mind ready for molding?" To On Ji, the boy's response was a little unusual.

"Yup! Let the molding begin!" the boy said as he knocked his head.

"Strange kid," On Ji thought, "but slightly cute!"

"Wait a minute!" Ms. Kwan said. Before continuing, she gasped.

"You're not from the Fire Nation…!" Ms. Kwan continued, investigating the boy, "clearly you are from the colonies!"

"Yeah! The colonies!" the boy said, "Of course! The Fire Nation Colonies in the Earth Kingdom!" Slightly peeved, Ms. Kwan quickly went to correcting the boy.

"Your etiquette is terrible!" she scolded, "In the homeland, we bow to our elders!" Ms. Kwan bowed.

"Like so…!" she said.

"Sorry, ma'am!" the boy said. He bowed, but Ms. Kwan tapped his hands, trying to correct his form. The boy looked over at On Ji, who showed him the form he was to take when bowing to an elder. The boy did so and Ms. Kwan was pleased with it.

"And we DON'T wear head coverings indoors!" she snapped, tapping his head.

"Um…" the boy said, scratching his head, "I have a scar. It's really embarrassing!"

"Very well," Ms. Kwan said, "What is your name? Or should we just call you 'Mannerless Colony Slob?!" The boy chuckled and said, "Just slob is fine…!" He then turned and faced the class.

"Or… Uh… Kuzon!" the boy said.

"Very well, Kuzon! Your seat is right there!" Ms. Kwan said, pointing at a desk in the dead center of the classroom. Kuzon walked to his desk and sat down.

"Now then," Ms. Kwan said, "as I was saying, the Dragon of the West, General Iroh, laid siege to Ba Sing Se! He broke through the outer wall of Ba Sing Se in the year of 94 AG. The siege lasted for 600 days. Unfortunately for General Iroh and the Fire Nation, his son, Lu Ten, was killed during the siege. This greatly decreased his morale. Soon after, he ended the siege,"

After the day was out, On Ji saw Kuzon walking across the campus. When a small monkey popped out of his shirt, she walked up to him.

"Don't let the Headmaster catch you with that monkey," On Ji said. Kuzon turned around.

"What monkey?" he asked innocently.

"Don't worry," On Ji said, "I'm not a tattletale. My name's On Ji!" Kuzon smiled.

"I like your headband by the way!" she continued. Before she could finish, Hide bumped Kuzon aside and put his arm around On Ji, who just rolled her eyes.

"On Ji," Hide said, "you don't have to babysit the new kid!" Kuzon smiled widely.

"Wow," Kuzon said while bowing, "you must be one of those popular kids I've been hearing about!"

"That's right," Hide said, "Now listen, friend! I know you're from the colonies, so I'll say this slowly: On Ji is. My. Girlfriend! Don't forget it!" he finished, tapping Kuzon's chest. The monkey tried to get out again, but Kuzon just pushed it back in his shirt and chuckled nervously. With that, On Ji and Hide walked away.

"You don't have to point out that we're a couple to every new kid, Hide! They'll find out about that eventually," On Ji, annoyed, "Besides, I'm just being nice! You know I do that to all the new kids! Try to make friends with them. That's it!"

Shoji was running up to Kuzon, stunned that Hide hadn't beaten him up.

"I don't believe it," Shoji said in shock, "he didn't beat you up. Not even a little…" Kuzon turned to face Shoji.

"Guess I'm just lucky," Kuzon said.

"We were on our way to play hide and explode," Shoji said, "you wanna come?"

"I'd love to!" Kuzon said, following Shoji and a few other kids. He followed Shoji into an isolated part of the island. The game went on for a couple hours before the kids had to go home.

"That was so much fun, Kuzon!" Shoji said.

"Yeah!" Kuzon said, "see you tomorrow!"

Yes. I am going to be referring to Aang as Kuzon in this story instead of Aang. I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I really enjoyed writing it!


	4. The New Kid Part 2: The Breakup

Chapter 3: The New Boy Part Two: The Breakup

The next day was an eventful one. On Ji sat down at her desk and once again made sure that she had everything she needed. A few seats behind her sat Kuzon. After a few minutes if waiting, Ms. Kwan came in.

"Good morning, class," she said as she sat down, "recite the Fire Nation Oath!" During the oath, On Ji could hear Kuzon messing around with the oath as if he didn't even know it.

"Blah blah blah…" he said as they finished the oath. The entire class turned and sat down.

"Since it is obviously hilarious to MOCK our national oath," Ms. Kwan said sternly, "we'll begin with a pop quiz on our great March of Civilization." The class groaned as they readied their pencils.

"Question one," Kwan said, "What year did Fire Lord Sozin battle the Air Nation army?" After a brief moment, On Ji heard Ms. Kwan say: "Kuzon…"

"Is that a trick question?" Kuzon asked, "The Air Nomads didn't have a formal military. Sozin defeated them by ambush." On Ji and Shoji, much like the rest of the class, looked up at him, dumbfounded.

"Well," Ms. Kwan said, "I don't know how you could possibly know more than our national history book. Unless you were there a hundred years ago!"

"I"ll just write down my best guess!" Kuzon said immediately. He sat down and started jotting down an answer. On Ji was confused to his sudden change of answer. She questioned if he actually was there one hundred years ago.

"Question Two," Ms. Kwan said, "what year was the year when Fire Lord Sozin was born? Better yet, since Kuzon knows more than our history book, how about YOU answer it?!" Kuzon looked up, alerted.

"Um…" Kuzon was nervous. After that, the class became majorly confused. He was confident about the previous question, but he's extremely uncertain about this question.

"Well, Kuzon…?!" Ms. Kwan said sternly.

"I'll pass on that question…!" Kuzon said nervously. Ms. Kwan just glared at him.

Later, during music class, Kuzon did something extremely unexpected. He breathed in a deep breath and blew as hard into the tsungi horn as he could and started dancing.

"Kuzon…!" The music teacher said. Kuzon stopped and saw that everyone was looking at him.

"I know…" Kuzon said, "I'm a terrible tsungi hornist."

"No, child," the music teacher said, "that hullabaloo going on with your feet…! Is that a nervous disorder?"

"I was just dancing," Kuzon said, "You do dances here in the homeland, right?"

"Not really," Shoji said, "no."

"Dancing is not conducive to a proper learning environment," the music teacher said, "Young people must have rigid discipline and order."

"But what about expressing yourself?" Kuzon protested.

"I know sometimes we're so ruled by our love for our nation that we can't control our own bodies," the music teacher said as he put his hand to his face, "If you must, you may march in place quietly next time the urge hits you." With that, the students continued playing their instruments.

Later in the day, all the kids were staring at and murmuring about Kuzon. On Ji approached Kuzon and said: "Uh, hi, Kuzon! I really liked that crazy dance you were doing." Kuzon smiled before responding.

"Thanks, On Ji," he said, "I can show it to you again if you like. Suddenly, a fireball came out of nowhere, causing Kuzon to both yelp and jump back.

"What'd you say colony trash?" Hide said, still holding out his firebending hand, "you're gonna show her something?!"

"Just some dance moves," Kuzon said nervously.

"Nobody shows my On Ji anything!" Hide said angrily, "especially moves!!!" Hide attempted to strike Kuzon, but Kuzon easily stepped out of the way. The other students started to gather around to watch. Hide continued to try to punch Kuzon, but he continuously kept evading with ease, much to Hide's frustration. Kuzon got behind Hide's back and started moving to the side to match Hide's movements. Kuzon knocked back Hide by butting him. Hide tried to strike Kuzon two more times, but Kuzon slid behind Hide through his legs. Hide tried to punch Kuzon two more times and fell down as Kuzon side steps and trips him. Just then, the Headmaster came to the scene.

"Picking fights on your second day?!" He questioned angrily, "We need to have a conference to discuss your punishment. Bring your parents to my office after school!"

"Parents," Kuzon said worriedly, "But-!"

"Don't be late!" The headmaster said, interrupting Kuzon. As he was walking away, Hide turned at Kuzon and grinned smugly.

"We're through," On Ji said to Hide.

"What?" Hide said worriedly.

"We're THROUGH Hide!" On Ji said, her voice slowly raising.

"But-!" Hide tried to say.

"I warned you," On Ji said, enraged, "I warned you that if you acted up one more time, we are through!" She finished. She slapped Hide across the cheek and stormed away. Hide sighed, depressed.

Later that night, On Ji walked into her house and put her stuff on the ground.

"Heard you broke up with Hide," her Mom said. On Ji nodded.

"I warned him TWICE!" On Ji said, trying to stay calm. Ania looked at On Ji as she was reading a book. She sighed and continued mixing for dinner. On Ji sniffed the air.

"Jook?" On Ji said as she turned and smiled at her mother.

"Your favorite!" Ania said. On Ji giggles before she continued reading.

At Shoji's house he had just walked through the door.

"A HUGE scene went down at school today!" Shoji said has he put his stuff down.

"What?" Joanan asked.

"Well first," Shoji began, "Hide tried to beat up that new kid, Kuzon. Then, he framed Kuzon, so he's probably in the Headmaster's office right now. But this is the clincher! The icing on the cake! On Ji broke up with Hide!" Joanan dropped his wood spoon into a pot in pure shock.

"She what?!" Joanan said as he turned to face Shoji.

"Broke up with Hide," Shoji said, "I always knew that they weren't gonna last. I wonder if she'll ask Kuzon out. And if she doesn't, I still say she's gonna ask SOMEONE out!"

"Why don't you ask her out?" Joanan asked. Shoji jumped back in surprise.

"Me? No no no no no!!! On Ji and I are just friends! Nothing more!" Shoji said.

"Well can you at least CONSIDER it? I think you two would make the cutest couple I've ever seen!" Joanan said. Shoji sighed.

"Fine. I'll consider it…" Shoji said. Soon, there was a knock at the door. Shoji went to answer it and saw Kuzon standing there.

"Kuzon?" Shoji said, taken aback by his sudden appearance at his doorstep, "what's up?" Kuzon whispered in Shoji's ear. At one point, Shoji's eyes widened in shock and gasped in disbelief.

"You're out of your mind, Kuzon!" Shoji whispered, "a secret dance party?!" Kuzon nodded and then walked away.

"What was that?" Joanan asked. Shoji shrugged and went to sit on his sofa.

"What was it?" Joanan asked.

"A crazy idea," Shoji said, "that's what."

"What's the 'crazy idea?'" Joanan asked.

"An idea I don't want to think about," Shoji said. With that, Joanan nodded and left the room. Shoji glanced at the door, considering Kuzon's offer. He got up and left the house.


	5. The New Kid Part 3: The Dance

**Chapter 3: The New Kid Part 4: The Dance**

Shoji saw On Ji and the rest of the students at school walking toward a cave. Shoji, On Ji, and the rest of the students walked into the cave. There, he saw Kuzon and a few other people, obviously friends of his.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kuzon said "the Flamey-O's! Yeah, this ought to get everybody moving." It didn't. Everyone just stood there, wondering what to do next.

"Now what do we do?" Shoji asked.

"This is when you start dancing!" Kuzon said, grinning broadly.

"I don't think my parents want me dancing in a cave …" one boy said, shrinking into his collar.

"Yeah! What if someone finds out?!" another boy said, worriedly. Kuzon sighed.

"Oh boy…" Kuzon said, "listen guys," he continued, "dancing isn't something you think about," he continued, "It's a form of self-expression that no one can ever take away from you!" he finished.

"Maybe it was different in the colonies, Kuzon," Shoji said, stepping forward, "but we don't do that here."

"Sure you do!" Kuzon said, "You have for generations! It just so happens that I know several classic Fire Nation dances. A hundred years ago, this was known as the 'Phoenix Flight'!" Kuzon said, as Kuzon ran closely to the ground.

"And, this was the 'Camelephant Strut'!" Kuzon said as he jumped from side to side and rolls close to two nearby girls, causing them to giggle. Kuzon finished the dance with a backflip, landing on one foot. The crowd of students stared At Kuzon in awe. Soon, he approached On Ji and offered his hand to her. Before accepting, she blushed a little. When she did, Kuzon brought her to the center of the room.

"And this is how they do it in the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se!" he said as he started tapping his feet side to side, On Ji joining him shortly after. Shoji smiled at the duo, before wolf whistling.

"They look pretty darn good together!" he said.

"Yeah," Kuzon said happily, "that's the sound of happy feet!" Everyone in the cave began dancing, some tapping their feet side to side just like Kuzon and On Ji did.

"All right, go with that! Everybody freestyle!" Kuzon said. Several kids danced even more, including Shoji, On Ji, Nayan, and Soniga. On Ji was still tapping her feet side to side while Shoji was attempting to do the Phoenix Flight, and failing at it. Soniga and Nayan were freestyling together, performing crazy dance moves. Soon, Kuzon and a brown girl entered the dance floor. They began dancing, drawing the attention of the entire kids. What they did was remarkable to Shoji, On Ji, Nayan, and Soniga. The employed different kicks and manoeuvres, them ending with the brown girl in Kuzon's arms. After a while, Shoji, On Ji, Nayan, and Soniga heard a familiar voice.

"He's the one we want," the voice said, "the boy with the headband!" The four kids immediately stopped dancing and employed a trick to confuse the party crashers. Shoji undid his strap and used it as a headband. Soon enough, he felt someone violently grab him while saying: "Gotcha!"

"Looking for me?" Shoji asked, as if he didn't know that they were after Kuzon.

"That's not the one," the headmaster said, "He's here somewhere! Don't let him leave the cave!" On Ji pulled the same trick, using her strap as a headband, and, much like Shoji, she felt a violent hand grab her. She turned and responded by saying: "Yes?" Soon, all the kids in the cave were wearing headbands and taunting the headmaster and his two helpers.

"Who're you looking for?" On Ji asked.

"Do you need something?" a girl asked.

"Over here!" a boy asked. Meanwhile, Kuzon slipped out of the crowd and looked back at Shoji, who winked at him. Kuzon bowed and then left the cave. Shortly after he disappeared, however, two big rocks concealed the rest of the cave, as if an earthbender enclosed Kuzon and his other friends into the last exit. Shoji's mouth quickly dropped in astonishment.

" _What…?!"_ Shoji thought to himself. Meanwhile all the kids were filling out of the cave. As On Ji was leaving, she saw and object soaring through the sky, causing her to gasp sharply.

" _There is NO WAY that's a flying bison!"_ She thought to herself before rubbing her eyes, making sure she wasn't hallucinating. When she stopped, she looked at the sky again and saw nothing.

" _I must be going crazy…!"_ She thought to herself. After a while, Shoji caught up with On Ji.

"I must be going crazy," Shoji said, "because I swear I saw earthbending!"

" _I_ must be going crazy," On Ji said, "because I swear I saw a flying bison!" The two kids looked at each other.

"He couldn't be...!" Shoji said.

"You don't think he may be you-know-who...?" On Ji whispered.

"Not possible," Shoji said, "I mean... isn't the Avatar _dead_?! Didn't Princess Azula kill him?

"I KNOW I saw a flying bison!" On Ji said.

"And _I_ know I saw earthbending!" Shoji said.

"The Avatar's alive...!" The both whispered in unison.

"Keep it to ourselves...?" Shoji asked.

"Yup," On Ji said while nodding, "keep it to ourselves!"


End file.
